Craftworld Ynnead
A lonely world. Nothing left but soulstones. No hopes and no fears concern them. The end has come but these shadows yet linger. Craftworld Ynnead, formerly Craftworld Zolongu, is a dead craftworld inhabited by only the dead. The spotless, empty, halls of the Craftworld are still maintained by unseen forces. There was no one force that killed them, no great tragedy that blighted them, no great snuffing of their flickering candle; they were chipped away at over time. A lost battle here, an ambush there; thousand tiny cuts that chipped away at Craftworld Zolongu until all that was left was their Infinity Circuit and the wraiths. Some say it is a miracle but the Infinity Circuit, the repository of all the souls of the eldar, was able to maintain its control over the legions of wraithguard and wraithlords of the Craftworld after the final of their number fell. Craftworld Ynnead, renamed after the nassiant Eldar god of death and rebirth, now silently floats along; guided only by the collective consciousness of those who fell. Those in the Infinity Circuit can be called to inhabit the spirit stones of the craftworld’s wraithguard and wraithlords. Over time the Eldar of Ynnead have learned to better distinguish realspace from the Warp (though not perfectly). In lieu of a warlock they are guided by a song, a psychic emmination sung with the souls of a thousand warlocks, spiritseers, and farseers, that reaches them though the webways to wherever they are deployed. Each warhost is accompanied by at least one Wraithseer who further augments this- allowing the silent army to succeed where others would fail. Politics & Guidance Nominally affiliated with the Ynnari, if only in their purpose, Craftworld Ynnead is largely guided as if by a sleeper. It knows where and what it must do but is not unlike an automaton, robotically flowing across decision trees and over logic barriers by the dreaming consensus of the gestalt consciousness of it’s Infinity Circuit when it’s necessary. They are not aware enough of the outside world to really comprehend politics so anyone who claims an affiliation with them is either exaggerating or outright lying. Craftworld Iyanden has a complex relationship with them, having offered to help them a dozen time. They had a skirmish with them when they first encountered Ynnead as they tried to recover the Craftworld’s Infinity Circuit from it before they were aware of it’s increased sentience Forces The entirety of Craftworld Ynnead’s forces is comprised of Wraithguard, Wraithlords, Wraithknights, and Wraithseers. Ynnead has a number of Wraithseers; rare wraithbone constructs that predate the emergence of Slaanesh. While other craftworlds have some ancient ones Ynnead has rediscovered how to make them (or at least convert wraithlords to hold the souls of powerful seers and allow them to use their powers). Because of their incorporeal status, Craftworld Ynnead is devoid of vehicles beyond a few transport ships. Tactics Unlike other craftworlds Ynnead is far from subtle- it appears where it is expected and fights a rather straightforward strategy. This does not mean they are unintelligent, they have the collective minds of the finest strategists of a hundred generations looking over each of their tactical decisions, but their plans often lack that signature Eldar cunning. Their favorite tactics it to appear unexpectedly (often using the webways), overwhelm an enemy with their firepower, and disappear before a counterattack. They are much more likely to engage enemies in combat due to their enhanced staying power The Ghost of Khaine Craftworld Ynnead can still summon the Avatar of Kaela Mensha Khaine, though they can only do so by sacrificing some of their few remaining souls. When summoned he does so in the body of special Wraithkinight built for that purpose. Units All squads count as if they had a spiritseer with them. * Ghost Warrior Squad: x5 Wraithguards (Count as troops) * Khainite Cadre: x5 Wraithblades * Spirit Circle of Khaine: x1 Ghost of Khaine, x3 Wraithknights * Seer Coven: x1 Wraithseers, x3 Wraithlords Rumors There are some rumors that are floating about Ynnead. It is possible that some of them are true. * The Infinity Circuit is possessed or at least influenced by a deamon of Tzeentch. * The Craftworld is actually in league with the Ynnari, a tool of destruction distranced from them. * The Craftworld has always been dead or was massacred. Early records are fabricated and they are some bizzare aberration; a science experiment designed to keep the Eldar alive long after they should have been dead. There are implications that this is of Dark Eldar design. Craftworld Ynnead.png|The Warhost of Craftworld Ynnead YnneadSeer.png|A Wraithseer YnneadLord.png|A Wraithlord in Ynnead Colors YnneadKnight.png|A Wraithknight in Ynnead Colors YnneadGuard.png|A Wraithguard in Ynnead Colors YnneadBlade.png|A Wraithblade in Ynnead Colors (Found in Khainite Cadres) Category:Eldar Category:Craftworlds